Wired program distribution systems, such as CATV systems utilize trunks which carry program signals, and subscriber taps and drops are connected along the trunks. A typical system would have 4 or 6 subscriber drops connected to a distribution splitter which in turn is connected to the trunk tap. Each drop is connected into a subscriber's home. Typically each subscriber is charged a monthly rate, comprised of a base rate for a single signal outlet, and a monthly surcharge for each additional signal outlet in his home.
In addition, pay T.V. is passed down the cable, sometimes in scrambled form, and a descrambler or pay T.V. channel filter is used, associated with the subscriber drop, to provide pay T.V. services to the subscriber, for which he typically pays at a monthly rate. The filter is located either at the trunk pole, or at the subscriber's utility board in his home. The descrambler is usually located at the subscriber's T.V. set.
However cable T.V. operators have found that certain subscribers themselves connect additional outlets in their homes, without advising the operator, thus effectively stealing services by avoiding payment of the multiple outlet surcharge.
Some subscribers have also disconnected and bypassed the pay T.V. security device, such as the pay T.V. filter on the trunk pole or the descrambler at the T.V. set, or have connected their own pirate descrambler to the cable drop, thus effectively stealing pay T.V. program services.